Thicker Then Water
by Javana
Summary: Ignoring Book 6. Harry Potter didn't think it'd be that exciting a summer, but when two platinum blondes turn up on his doorstep. Anything is possible. ie. Lucius gets turned into a 4yr old. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Wish I did but I don't. Oh well, such is life.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco eventually…

**Spoilers**: up to and including Ootp (I starting writing this before the 6th book came out, so I'm gonna do what I normally do to something I'm annoyed at – ignore it. ;P

**A/N**: Hey people! Hope you like this, I don't think anyones done anything like it, I could be wrong but if so I haven't read one. Hope you enjoy it, I'll let you get on with reading.

**A/N2**: oh if possible could you review and tell me if I need to fix anything? This is my first HP (and pretty much of anything) fanfic. So I'd be really grateful if you could.

**Chapter 1 - Baby Shower**

"Luciussss! You have displeased me, allowing yourself to be captured by Potter! Perhaps I should have left you to waste in Azkaban, since you seem unable to serve your lord. You have failed me for the lasst time Luciusss, your punishment shall have to be far harder then before won't it my pet?"

Lucius Malfoy, curled into a bloody ball at his master's feet could only wimper in response, his vocal cords already raw from screaming. This however was evidently the wrong answer as Malfoy was again subjected to the criticus.

"Your wife it seems has agreed with me, Lucius." hissed Voldemort. "She unlike yourself was quite willing to offer me your son in exchange for my favours. A son it seems Lucius that you have tried very hard to keep from me. A true servant of mine does not try to hide things from me Lucius! As such I feel it is fitting for you to watch as your son suffers your punishment, don't you Lucius?"

Luckily Voldemort did not seem to expect a reply as a few seconds later he called for Nott to bring in Draco. Lucius could only watch in horror as his son, his dragon was dragged in, bloody and bruised, it was evident that they did not expect him to attempt to escape, as his barely living carcass was dropped next to Lucius.

"Daddy..."

Lucius stared as one of his son's eyes cracked open, revealing the silver orbs within, so like his fathers. However before he could attempt to say anything his attention was drawn again to Voldemort, who was 'lovingly' explaining what, was to happen.

"You Lucius despite your failures shall be given a great privilege; I shall allow you to witness my masterpiece, one I shall use to finally destroy Potter! Your sson shall have the joy of being the first to tesst it. I believe thirty yearsss off should be sufficient. Your son will be de-aged Lucius, to before he was even conceived. You should be pleased Lucius in a few moments your son will no longer exist!"

His master was insane! How did he think that killing his son would convince him to continue serving him! Lucius couldn't let that happen, he may be a bastard but he wasn't going to allow Voldemort to punish Draco for his mistakes! After all in the end blood was thicker then water.

Voldemort seemed to find his dilemma amusing as he pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy curled up in a bloody heap next to his father, as if searching comfort from a man that to all appearances was incapable of giving it.

"**DEDUCO AETAS TRICIES ANNUMSIUM**!" shrieked Voldemort as a beam of purple light shot towards Draco.

In the seconds it took for the light beam to reach Draco, Lucius Malfoy's long forgotten parental instincts kicked in. Rolling himself onto top of his son, as the light hit, he allowed himself one pleased thought of the expression of shock on his ex-Lords face before blacking out.

Voldemort and his assembled deatheaters stared in shock and outrage as the once second in command started shrinking before their eyes, his tattered black robes falling around the small body and the blonde underneath him.

Chaos reigned.

As Voldemort started cursing his deatheaters left and right in anger, all one very sore Draco Malfoy could do was pull the little body of the four year old blonde closer and wish with all his might that he was safe at home in bed and that none of this had happened, his father wasn't really now a child, his mother hadn't betrayed them and mostly, that he still had a home to go too...

Magic is a funny thing. Although many witches and wizards believe themselves better then children, because they know more spells and believe they have no needs of such basic wants, in truth they have forgotten what magic's really like, a feeling of love and safety, a feeling of need. For a child, through just their emotions and wishes, they can achieve some of the greatest of magic's. And although Draco Malfoy may too have forgotten the true essence of magic, his subconscious had not. So when he made that wish to take his father and himself home, his magic did it's best to make it possible.

It was at least an hour before any of the deatheaters noticed the two missing blondes. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed now could you review and tell me if it sucked andI should give up? (my English teacher seems to thinkI should... oh well never was one too listen to my elders ;P)pretty please with a cherry on top.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Kinky

Hey people! Thanks sooo much for all the great reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I'm blaming the lateness on the wonderfulness that is exams…yuk! Bad memories…

Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to get the next one up soon. ;P

Disclaimer: nope don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter 2 – "Kinky"

Draco Malfoy awoke in his silk sheeted bed. This in itself wasn't unusual, what was strange was the small body in his arms, and the feeling of aching pain all over. Draco Malfoy did not like to be in pain. What wasn't helping was the squeaky little voice shouting in his ear.

"Master Draco must be waking now. Kinky must get Master Draco ready to leave. Master Draco not safe here. Ohh Kinky be in so much trouble with Mistress... Ohh... Kinky must punish herself. Kinky bad house elf. Master Draco must leave..."

"Alright I'm up you stupid elf, stop your yammering. Get me some pain potions."

Far from calming the elf down, Draco awakening just seemed to make it more nervous.

"Master Malfoy must be going now" squeaked the house elf as she handed Draco some pain and healing potions.

"Kinky has already packed clothes for Master Draco and Master Lucius. Kinky be taking Masters to safe place now."

"Father..." with that word Draco turned to look with horror at the little blonde in his arms who he was Merlin-forbid snuggling with. Oh Shit! They were so dead. But where could they go, as much as Draco hated little children, he couldn't just leave his father at Voldemort's non-existent mercy. And who would take them in! Draco didn't really have any friends; they all worshiped him because of his father, who was now a bloody four year old!

"Oh Merlin... where will I go..."

"Kinky know a place sir. Kinky hear the old house elf Dobby talk of a great wizard, he protect Master Draco and Master Lucius. Harry Potter sir a good wizard. He help masters."

Potter! No bleeding way was he gonna ask that four-eyed freak for help. After all he was a bloody Gryffindor... who wouldn't be able to resist helping a defenceless four year old, even if it was Lucius Malfoy. 'He'd also be able to keep me safe from Voldemort, he's beaten him enough times, you gotta give him credit for that' Draco grudgingly admitted. Maybe staying with Potter wouldn't be so bad, at least if they could remember not to kill each other.

"Very well and how do you suppose I find Potter?"

"Kinky can take Master Draco, Kinky know the way. Master Draco must hurry."

Decision made Draco heaved his still aching self out of the bed, gathered the still sleepy blonde boy in his arms and took the house elf's hands. Just as Kinky was vanishing them away he came to an annoying realisation. 'Merlin! Even my House Elf's love bloody Saint Potter!'


	3. Chapter 3 Dursley's! Sweet Dursley's!

chapter 3 HP

Chapter 3: Dursley's, sweet Dursley's!

Disclaimer: don't own it.

A/N: Hey! I'm sooo sorry about the long wait for this update – don't really have any excuse bar laziness and we've got my uncle staying with us for a holiday, he's blind so it's being interesting trying to learn to put everything back into the exact spot it came from. You don't quite realise how difficult it is until you have to deal with that stuff. He can't even eat steak or anything that needs cutting up! It's taken some getting used too. Oh well we love him anyway.

Anyway on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far it had been an average day for Harry Potter. He'd woken at 7, made breakfast for himself and his relatives the Dursleys and then proceeded to complete his chores while his cousin went over to a friend's house. Actually his bully, fat slob of a cousin Dudley was probably in the park picking on some of the neighbourhood kids. His favourite sport use to be Harry hunting however that game stopped when Harry turned eleven. You see Harry Potter was a wizard, and when he'd turned eleven he had been given his acceptance letter by Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid as a gift to Dudley had cursed him with a curly pig's tail. Ever since all Harry had to do was show his wand off and it normally got his cousin to leave him alone.

Currently Harry was in the garden weeding, wondering whether he should go to see the Weasleys this summer. Normally he'd go the second he was allowed, but Ron and Hermione his two best friends had recently become a couple, which meant try as they might Harry still felt like the third wheel sometimes. He wished he had someone to love like that, it wouldn't matter if it was a guy or girl, as long as they loved him, Harry would be happy. Of course whoever he dated would be put in immediate danger from Voldemort, Harry's arch nemesis, so it couldn't really happen but it was nice to dream anyway.

"Oh Merlin. We're surrounded by bloody muggles! Kinky you idiot! You didn't mention bloody Potter lived with muggles! Oh no! I'll probably get covered in muggle germs!"

Harry snorted to himself at that, he must be going delusional, maybe been in the sun too long. He could've sworn he'd heard Malfoy, but that was impossible...

"Well where is the bleeding scarface. He'd better be here..."

Okay maybe not so impossible. Harry turned around to observe where the voice was coming from. It was a platinum blonde boy slightly smaller then Harry himself, holding what looked like a smaller version of the blonde in his arms, a small carry bag at his feet completed the picture. Yep definitely Malfoy. It didn't look like the blonde had noticed him yet; he should probably go and ask what he was doing here. Actually now that he was paying attention, Malfoy looked bruised up, like he'd lost a fight with a Hippogriff …again… and kinda nervous. But what would Malfoy have to be nervous about?

"Malfoy!"

Hearing Harry's voice Draco jumped. He'd thought he'd been alone, but there stood Harry Potter Gryffindor golden boy and seeker in all his oversized clothes glory. Draco resented the fact that it'd seemed golden boy'd had a growth spurt, he was now a couple inches taller then Draco himself, and quite cute he had to admit. Now if only he could somehow get Potter to help him...

"Potter."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I can assure you Scarhead that I have no wish whatsoever to be in such a disgusting environment. But then again I suppose even a dump like this is better then the Weasels place."

"Take that back Ferret!"

Oh no! Now potter was mad. There'd be no way Potter'd help him now! He just had to go and open his mouth! Though if Potter hadn't surprised him, he wouldn't have reacted that way. There see it was all Potter's fault.

Feeling quite smug now he'd worked out that everything was indeed not his fault; Draco was sadly brought back down to Earth, along with Harry who was storming over to by the looks of things hit him, by a whimper from the precious bundle in his arms. It seemed the noise had woken Lucius up, though why the house elf's racket hadn't Draco had no idea.

It seemed Potter had heard the whimper as well, since he was now looking shocked at the little boy in Draco's arms. A little boy who was cautiously peering back.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked a shy Lucius. All he remembered was going to sleep in his bed at home. He didn't understand where he was or who these big people were. Father didn't like him being around other people, he said he might pick up habits unworthy of a Malfoy, though these didn't seem that bad though. The one holding him kinda looked like him and the funny black haired one looked friendly.

"H…Harry Potter. Who's this?" He demanded Malfoy.

"This...this is my father Potter" Draco sighed.

"But he's, he's..."

"A baby I know. I..."

"I'm four. I'm not a baby." interrupted an annoyed Lucius. He was use to been ignored, his parents did it all the time, but he was not a baby.

"Of course little one." answered an astonished Harry, after all it wasn't everyday your school rival turned up at your relatives house with a four year old version of his father. "How...?"

"How else Potter. The Dark Lord" replied Draco sarcastically, however seeing Potter's expression grow stormy again, he hurried to add. "Th...the spell, it was meant for me. He's working on a way to de-age you so you don't exist. I was the test subject". Draco was finding the small blonde head in front of him especially interesting right now; he didn't think he could bare seeing the expression of pity that was sure to be on Potter's face.

"Malfoy..." said Harry as he tried to get the blonde to look at him, however Draco was doing a good job avoiding his gaze. So he turned his attention to the small boy in Malfoy's arms. This was Lucius Malfoy, this scared little boy, gazing around in both wonder and fear at the strange world he now found himself. It made Harry realise that yes while the adult Lucius Malfoy was a complete bastard, but this was a child, a scared little boy, who kinda reminded him of himself in a way. It looked like he didn't have a choice; he'd have to help the two blondes. But just what did they want anyway?

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I mean Draco" he corrected himself, when both the blondes turned to look at him, Lucius seeing the conversation wasn't about him turned back to his scrutiny of the area.

"I…I need help Potter." admitted Draco.

"Ok. What kind of help."

"Just somewhere to stay for a while. I'll pay you."

"I don't need your money Malfoy. But why me?"

"You're a Gryffindor Potter. What else." answered Draco hauntingly. But seeing Potter's face, he continued, as much as he hated it. "Nobody else will take me in Potter, my one piece of leverage is currently four years old and getting heavy..."

"well you can put me down you know.'

"...I just. It's not safe for me to stay anywhere else."

"Dumbledore?"

"Has no reason to help the son of a deatheater..."

"Malfoy I don't have a reason to help you"

"...I'm no use to him; I can't spy since You-Know-Who's out for my blood by now. My family and friends if you can call them would all be too happy to turn me over to Him and I… I trust you not to take advantage of us. I don't know what to do Potter, I have to care for my own father as if he's my child! I just…your the only one I could think of."

Draco's rant seemed to have hit its mark, Harry's face softening slightly as he looked at the desperate Blonde.

"Come on. Let's get you both inside and cleaned up."

"You mean it Potter. You'll let us stay?"

Nodding, Harry reached over to remove Draco of his burden, claiming that since the blonde looked about ready to fall on his feet, it was probably safer if he held Lucius, before leading them inside. The tiny slip of a smile he got in return, and the responding jolt in his stomach, kinda made all the long days ahead of them seem worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 Potty Training

Chapter 4: Potty training

A/N: here's a late Christmas prezzie for you all an extra chapter. Again sorry about the wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was surprisingly easy to get the Dursley's to agree to allow the Malfoy's to stay, Harry may have not wanted to be paid but the Dursley's weren't going to stick their nose up at more money even if it did come from one of _those_ kind. Getting Draco to agree to helping with some of the chores however was not quite so easy.

"No way Potter! I am not getting covered in dirt, it's bad enough that I have to stay in this rat's dump I am not making it worse!"

Harry who was busy trying to prune some roses in the front yard, could only look heavenwards as if to ask 'Why me?'

"Come on Malfoy, It's not that hard. I know you know how to garden, it's just like Herbology – just in this case the plants don't attack you... mostly"

"I don't care. I refuse to do something so plebeian. That's what house-elves are for."

"Malfoy if you don't remember I'm the one helping you not the other way round! If your not gonna help me maybe I should just go and tell Dumbledore who I've got staying with me!" ranted Harry.

It was bad enough he had Malfoy staying as it was, not to mention the comments he'd made about Harry's room – couldn't Harry's relatives afford a proper bed! And that there was no way he was sleeping in that pigsty, it didn't even had silk sheets! Of course Harry pointing out that he was free to change it if he wanted, but them both being underage might be a problem, kinda shut Draco up. Currently they were all out the front, he and Draco were arguing by the window rose bushes and Lucius was…wait where was Lucius.

"Look Potter. Just cause I had to sink so low as to accept help from you doesn't mean you can…!"

"Where's Lucius?" interrupted Harry, who was already scanning the area trying to see if he could see the little head of blonde.

"What?... Lucius what…?"

"I said where's Lucius?"

"What do you mean where's Lucius! If you've lost him Potter I'll..!"

"Oh shut up and help me look for him he can't have gone far." With that said they split up each moving to different areas of the yard shouting for the little boy. It was then they heard the whimpering coming from round the side of the house. Exchanging a frightened look which would be heavily denied by both later on they rushed toward the sound.

Rounding the corner Draco was shocked to see Lucius standing in front of this whale lookalike with tears and snot rolling down his face. It became apparent why the boy was crying the minute Draco bothered to listen to what the whale-correction boy was saying.

"Oh look it's a mini freak. You lost your parents brat – bet they got rid of ya ha. Who'd want to keep a freak like you! Ha look boys' the little shits peed his pants!"

It was true, sure enough the front of Lucius's trousers had a wet patch forming on them. Draco didn't know who this _thing _was but _nobody_ picked on a Malfoy. Just as he was opening his mouth to verbally mutilate this muggle, Potter interrupted. Actually now that Draco thought about it he'd never seen Potter that pissed, not even when he'd made that crack about his dog-father last year.

"Dudley! What the hell do you think you're doing! Leave him alone! You wouldn't want me to use any of those _things_ I learned at school would you Dudley. Cause I'd be more then happy to. Just give me an excuse Dudley."

Whatever the case Potter's threat seemed to work (or that could have been that Potter looked about to commit murder), the whale had gone white as a sheet, mumbling something about murderers and big hairy giants, stumbling away holding his bottom, why he was doing that Draco didn't know – probably some muggle custom. Whatever the case the fat blob was leaving and his couple of friends were following.

Looking back at Lucius Draco was surprised to see Potter already on his knees hugging the kid. Didn't he care that he was getting snot and Merlin-knows what else on his clothes!

"Shh…Shh. It's ok Lucius, he's gone. It's ok…"mumbled Harry to the scared little blonde in his arms. Merlin he'd been so scared when he'd come round the corner and seen Dudley yelling at the kid. Surprising really considering he'd only known the kid for a couple of days but the quiet boy was nothing like he imagined Lucius Malfoy to be like.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off. Please don't punish me. I promise not to do it again. I'm sorry." Sniffed Lucius, Oh he was so in for it now, no way would he get out of this unpunished, he'd been a complete disgrace. He wouldn't be surprised if his father didn't jump out from some where and disown him. He disserved to be hit for this. He'd wet his pants for crying out loud! Malfoy's did not wet there pants! But he'd been so scared, and that boy'd been so big. But Harry didn't seem that angry. Why wasn't he angry?

"Shh Lucius, it's ok. I know you're sorry, it's ok. Come on why don't we take you inside and get cleaned up hmm?"

"But...I peed my pants, I don't dis...disserve help. Mother says I..I have to stay like this so I...I'll learn not to be a dis…disgrace."

This however seemed to be the wrong thing to say, cause now Harry looked really mad. Maybe he would get smacked after all.

Harry, finally noticing that he was scaring the little boy in his arms, tried to calm down, but Christ not even the Dursley's had being that bad! Admittedly that hadn't being far off but they'd at least let him clean himself up after an accident. Oh great now he was getting angry again and scaring Lucius.

Forcing himself to calm down, he'd think about the implications of this conversion later, Harry rushed to assure Lucius that it was ok, these things happened, it was normal, they'd go upstairs and get him cleaned up. Oh course during all this Draco wasn't being much help. He was standing there looking shocked as if trying to say to Harry 'why are you touching something that's just done _that_!'

It'd be just like Malfoy to not comfort a child when they were scared.

"Well Malfoy, come on help me clean up Lucius."

"What! I'm not touching that, he just…he just…"

"Just had an accident. And if that's how you feel fine! You can finish pruning the roses. Come on Lucius lets get you cleaned up." So saying Harry picked up the four year old and carried him round to the front of the house, leaving his yearmate staring in shock at the spot they'd just been.

The sound of the front door closing seemed to awaken Draco from his stupor. What in Merlin's name had just happened here! First potter and he were arguing and then the whale came in and … did Potter say he was to finish the garden! He was not! A Malfoy did not do something so common! …But Potter had taken care of Lucius, it's not like he himself had known what to do. Maybe he should finish the garden? It's not like he was doing it cause Potter said, its just he wanted something to do. Yes that was it! And thinking about it he'd rather be down here that up there doing what Potter was! So really he'd got the better deal. There! It had nothing to do with Potter he just didn't want to deal with _that _job.

Having assured himself of his motives Draco Malfoy set to work, for the first time in his life actually doing plebeian work outside of class. Life was certainly taking some strange turns lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
